Laser ignition devices comprising neodymium glass or YAG lasers are known, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,391,195, 3,618,526 and 3,408,937. The lasers in these devices are "pumped" or caused to emit their polarized light beam when excited by external light sources such as gas-filled flash tubes (xenon or mercury filled) or pyro flash lamps (zirconium and compressed oxygen filled) of the type used with photographic cameras. Gas-filled flash tubes require high-voltage power supplies and large storage capacitors for proper operation. Standard pyro flash lamps contain electrical bridge-wires which require a high current source for proper operation. Neither of these light sources are desirable for use in applications where small, lightweight ignitions systems are a must. Further, long term storage of an ordnance ignition system which requires battery power is undesirable.
Many pyrotechnic or ordnance systems are required to operate in areas or environments where storage of a high-current power source, such as a battery, is impractical or impossible. For instance, in a system such as the pyrotechnic devices in an aircraft ejection seat, the on-board power system may be damaged in the same instance which makes ejection necessary. Therefore, lightweight, small ignition devices that may be stored for long periods of time and have their own power source are desired.
The inventor has developed an ignition device capable of emitting a high level of laser energy without use of a high-current power source such as a battery or a large capacitor, useful for igniting pyrotechnic materials used in the ignition of solid propellant rocket motors or explosive device used in commercial blasting or military ordnance, which is lighter and smaller than conventional ignition devices and which can be stored over long periods of time.